Mistakes
by Ezzie Valentine
Summary: I never thought that I’d regret the mistake I made so much, but then again, I never thought the day would come when I would have to stand here at the side of my half brother on his wedding day...


Mistakes

By Ezri-Candy

'_Every man got a right to his own mistakes. Ain't no man that ain't made any.'_

–_Joe Lewis_

I never thought that I'd regret the mistake I made so much, but then again, I never thought the day would come when I would have to stand here at the side of my half brother, the man I once hated with such a passion that I had been blinded by it, as he married the love of my life…

And its all my fault.

She did nothing but love me and stand by my side for all these years through the good times and the bad, but I didn't see the love she had for me. I didn't allow myself to feel the love I had for her.

I'm an idiot.

Now that I look back on it, everything she did was because she loved me. Hell, it was because of the indigo-eyed beauty that I finished high school and went to college. Though it was common to see a hanyou these days, being a hanyou still wasn't easy. I wanted so bad to drop out because I was just to damn tired of putting up with the ridicule and besides, I never thought that it would do me much good. Even my father's words of encourage to me were not enough…

But her words were what kept me going. I can still remember the pleading look in her eyes as I tried to get my ass out of that hellhole known as high school.

"Inuyasha, I know this is hard, but please don't leave!" She whimpered and grasped his arm, burying her face in his sleeve as tears began to stain the fabric. "I know you can do this and I'll be right her by your side. Please don't give up because you're not alone!"

I remembered how it felt to hold her as she hugged me tight, but that stirring of feelings was immediately quashed. I was with Yura, a hair demoness, and what I later came to find out, a total slut. Sure, we were fucking but the bitch couldn't stay exclusive to me. She basically wanted the money and the status that came with the Takahashi name.

Looking back, now I see that all that everything my raven-haired friend did was because she loved me and wanted me to be happy even though it hurt her.

I can honestly say now that I'm getting just a taste of what she must have felt each time she saw me kiss Yura or left her behind to be with that red-eyed slut.

As I look up to my brother and see his stoic face, I cant help but to smirk. After growing up with the bastard, I can see what others can't. He is anxious, nervous even! Though I know its not as bad as my friend must be feeling, seeing Sesshomaru like this…its still funny to me.

I know that he loves her. I know that he will care for her and I know that she will never be missing from my life, and I'm grateful for that.

She's becoming my little sister…

Music reached my sensitive ears, causing me to turn to my brother. "Ready, Sesshomaru?" I ask and get a slight nod in response. The doors at the end of the isle open as the Japanese/American blended wedding begins. The couple, well Kagome and Kikyo had planned the 'fusion' ceremony since Sesshomaru had been indifferent to the details of the ceremony. To honor the Youkai traditions as well, a small ceremony would be held later for our immediate families and by the end of the night, she would bear the mark of my brother and be a member of our family.

o-o

Two sets of golden eyes move to the beautiful angel as she entered the temple on the arm of her smiling grandfather. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat at the vision that was his Kagome. Blue eyes met his golden as a soft smile traced her lips before they pulled away after giving him a little wink, to lock on the golden of his older brother.

o-o

As my brother takes her hands in his, she was glowing with happiness. The mistake I made causes my heart to clench. I can deal with the pain if it means she'll be happy with my brother. My eyes drift over to Kagome's maid of honor, Kikyo. The brown-eyed woman smiled at me and I can't help but to smile back before turning my attention back to the priest as the blessing began.

She'll be happy…and I'll find the one I am meant to be with. My eyes wonder back to the chocolate of the woman across from me. I've learned from my mistakes and I'll be damned if I make 'em again.

o-o-Authors Note-o-o

Hmm…this is actually the first drabble and the first 'first person' piece I've written. I was going through my journal that I've never used…its called 'Black Pearls Journal' and it has all these quotes and proverbs on each page. I decided that I'm going to try and do a drabble from time to time to help the creative juices flowing.

Reno: Hey, just look at me, I'll get those juices flowing! Just pair me with Yuffie…or Tifa…or Yuffie and Tifa…

Ezzy: Reno, you're not suppose to be in this AN! You're final fantasy, this is Inuyasha! -pinches sexy man's cheek-

Inuyasha: Yeah, get the hell outta my category!

Ezzy: Calm down Inu -rubs his ears- There's enough love to go around! clears throat Well anyway, If you didn't already figure out, this was AU in a world with hanyous, humans and Youkai. You'd be surprised at how many times someone wants to complain even though its clear that the fic is au.

Well, thanks for reading, please review! I'd love ya forever if you do!

… … … Oh, and I don't own Inu -cries-

4/14/06


End file.
